Odysseus Dalton
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Argonaut #2 / Odysseus Dalton Real Name: Kevin Andrews Birthday: November 22, 1958 Hometown: Gulf Shores, AL Billed From: Mount Olympus Marital Status: Married (Amy Andrews) Alignment: Heel Height: 6'6" Weight: 300 Theme Music: "Cold, Cold Heart" by Hank Williams Debut: March 9, 1978 Debut Opp: Canby Twins Last Match: May 31, 1992 Last Opp: A.J., Andrew & Aaron Adams PriDistrict: Delta Style: Powerhouse Finishing Move: Juggernaut (bulldog) Weapon: cane Notable Feuds: Norsemen Manager: Jason James (3/9/78-12/31/94) Image: Rhyno Personal History Kevin Andrews was born November 22, 1958 to George and Elvira (Jamison) Andrews in Gulf Shores, AL. He went to Gulf Shores High School, the big rival of Foley High School (where all the Adams’ went to school). He met Amy Adams as a junior in high school (1974). He was the nose guard for the Gulf Shores Dolphins. She was cheer captain for the Foley Lions. They began dating and were married at Calvary Baptist Church in Mobile on March 20, 1978. After graduating high school, Kevin earned a scholarship to the University of Mobile to play football. He played the first two seasons, but he dropped out of school when he and Amy got married. Having given up on his education, Kevin’s parents disowned him. He devoted himself to the MVW. After losing their masks to the Ghetto Gang, the Argonauts knew it would be rather dumb to continue to be Argonaut #1 and #2. Keeping with the theme of the Argo, they took their first names from the more prominent members of the crew of the Argo. Their last names they took from gang leaders. This was also helped by Jason James’ name. Kevin took the name Odysseus Dalton. Odysseus is best known from the Iliad and Odyssey. The Dalton brothers specialized in train and bank robberies in the Old West. Michael took the name Achilles Capone. Achilles being known from the Iliad. Capone being known as the main mobster in Chicago during Prohibition. After retiring from the ring, Kevin went back to school at Northeast Mississippi Community College in Iuka, MS. After graduating from NMCC, he went to Wesley Biblical Seminary in Jackson, MS. He received his Master of Divinity in Pastoral Ministry in 2000. He became an associate pastor of Glasgow Wesleyan Church in Glasgow, KY. While also working in his church, he and Amy also began to talk with Arnold about the possibility of expanding the MVW presence in Kentucky. They began Blue Grass Wrestling in March 2002 with a dozen wrestlers, including their son Noah, wrestling as Arkangel. In May 2006, they combined the Blue Grass Heavyweight Title with the MVW’s Kentucky State Heavyweight Title. In 2007, the MVW dropped the Kentucky Title and gave sole ownership to BGW. As of June 2010, Kevin and Amy were still happily married, living in Glasgow, KY and still serving as a missionary pastor to Eastern Kentucky. Blue Grass Wrestling is still thriving with ‘Pretender’ Preston Drake reigning as the Kentucky Heavyweight champion. Arkangel and ‘Angelic’ Adrian Adams reign as the Kentucky State Tag Team champions. Title History Title # Won From Lost To City of Corinth Heavyweight Title 1 Loki See also Argonauts Category:Super Heavyweights Category:Heels Category:Wrestlers Category:Ministers Category:Wesleyans